


Scrapbook

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Found it in Dad’s stuff.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #451 "newspaper"

“Here,” said Gibbs, pushing the thick binder carefully into Tony’s bandaged arms.

“What…?” began McGee, leaning over to see, as much as he was able with his sprained ankle. “It’s a scrapbook.”

“Of us,” Tony added. “Boss?”

Gibbs sat in the armchair beside the couch. “Found it in Dad’s stuff,” he said. “There’s no names in any of the articles, but he knew which cases were ours.”

“There’s clippings here that go back _years_ ,” said McGee, amazed, and flipped through the book. “From the time you joined NCIS, probably. He must have been proud of you, boss.”

“Yeah,” said Gibbs.

THE END


End file.
